Daniella Millbrook Jnr
Daniella "Dani" Sadie Millbrook is the youngest daughter of Ace and Daphne Millbrook. She has one older sister, Georgia Millbrook, and she is best friends with the younger version of Nathan Owain Petrelli. She is 7 years old. Her abilities are Time And Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts. She has an older self who time-travelled from the future and later stayed in this time. Appearance Daniella is a small 7 year old child, who often looks younger than this. She is slightly frail looking with pale skin. Her eyes are a bright blue and her hair is whispy and white blonde. Personality She is sweet, kind and cute, and is almost always happy and bubbly. It currently takes a lot to bring her mood down. She loves exploring time and teleporting. She's extremely close with Nathan. Home Daniella lives with her mother, father, older sister and younger brother in a newly purchased house in New York city. Previously, all except Ace and Ryan lived in in Daphne's apartment in New York, which was bought shortly before Daniella's birth, and was located more centrally in the city. This was a large, feminine apartment, which was slightly Parisian in mood and theme, due to Daphne's love of that city. The new house shares a very similar decor. Abilities Unlike her older self, Daniella manifested all her abilities at the same time, when she was about 3 months old. This early manifestation was caused by Cody Calwin manipulating her dormant abilities. Her first ability, and the one she loves the most, is Time And Space Manipulation. It is an ability she inherited from her father, Ace. With it, she can travel through time, and slow or freeze time while remaining unaffected herself. She can also allow certain people to remain unfrozen when she does this, if she is in contact with them when she freezes time. She can reverse or alter time around certain objects, e.g. reversing the fingers of a clock. Her second ability is Luminescence. This is for the moment a purely reflexive ability for her, and she cannot repress it. It makes her emit a glowing light which increases when she is particularly happy. She can also deliberately increase it until it is bright enough to blind others temporarily, and therefore use it defensively, by focusing on happy thoughts and memories. Her third and final ability is Precognitive Instincts. This ability gives her vague, instinctive premonitions both of the future and of current events she wouldn't otherwise know of. Examples include sensing if something significant has happened or will happen to someone she knows, sensing if a person is trustworthy, and sensing forthcoming danger. She can also combine this with her teleportation if she doesn't consciously know where to go to or where a person she's looking for is currently. Family *Mother - Daphne Millbrook *Father - Ace *Older sister - Georgia Millbrook *Younger brother - Ryan Millbrook History Daniella was born in New York and has lived there throughout her life. She was born in June 2011. She would have been targeted by the Initiative as an infant, but this was prevented as her older self sensed it months beforehand and the villainous group was destroyed. When she was about 3 months old, she first met Nathan when he was exploring and randomly transported into her home. Curious about her, he brought her with him to meet his cousins Cody Calwin, Noah Gray and Abbie Gray. Cody accidentally used his ability to cause her to manifest years earlier than she would have naturally, but to no harm. She and Nathan soon became best friends, and often explored time together. A few months afterwards, she helped save her future self's life by sending future Nathan into the past where he could shield her from the explosion which had killed her. During one exploratory trip to the future, she and her friends were ambushed, leading to Amber and Hayley's abduction. Another trip led to Tessa being accidentally killed using Command, until she was saved by her brother using the same ability.Nathan Owain Petrelli JnrShe and her sister were once abducted by B42, who believed that Ace had betrayed them, but were soon rescued by Nathan, Noah and Abbie. The 5 then destroyed B42 together. When her father then returned a few months later, Daniella realised who he was immediately, using her instincts, even though she'd never met the man before. Future Daniella will always be close to her best friend Nathan, and will begin to develop romantic feelings for him when she is 12, although she will not tell him this until her 14th birthday, since she will know this is the age her future self told Nathan and she will be afraid of damaging time by doing otherwise. They will begin dating immediately afterwards. Before then, Nathan will have no clue, despite her having jealously criticised every girl he'd shown any interest at all in. When she is 16, Zachary Gray will use his ability to get her to sleep with him, and will fall in love with her as a result, though Daniella will never believe this, even after he admits it to her seven years afterwards. She will also once sleep with her future brother-in-law, Darrien, as an accidental result of his testing the limits of his desire manipulation. Daniella and Nathan will become engaged when she is 19 and he is 21, and will be married an exact year afterwards, in 2031. When he proposes her, her reply will be to point out that he had asked her previously, during their future selves' wedding reception, and that her answer hadn't changed. Their first child, Elena, will be born 4 years after they were married, in the spring of 2035. Their son Lewis will then be born in 2037, and they will have triplets in late 2038. Nathan will have died before she even tells him of her pregnancy with these 3, being killed protecting Emma Parkman from Stuart Kings, but he will be successfully revived when the three are around a year old, thanks to the triplets and to Nathan Jnr Jnr Jnr, Emma and Darrien's son. The couple's third son, Elliott Petrelli, will be born in 2040, and Dani will become pregnant with twin girls Rachelle and Leanna in 2044. During her pregnancy she will be killed by a villain shapeshifting as Elle Bishop, but Ceri will succeed in reanimating all 3. Her youngest daughters, Karina and Ana, will be born in 2046. She will work as an agent for the Organisation, and will in fact often be partnered with Nathan. Etymology Daniella is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge", as does its abbrevied form, Dani. She was named after her maternal great-grandmother. Her middle name, Sadie, is derived from the Hebrew name Sarah which means "princess". Her maiden name, Millbrook, may be an English name refering to a mill near a brook or stream. Her eventual marital surname, Petrelli, is a Greek name which means "rock". Older Self She has an older self, Dani Petrelli, who is originally from the future, but who has stayed in the present. She is currently 22 years old. Dani is a teacher at the Gifted Academy, where she lives in the ground, with her husband Nathan Owain Petrelli and their 2 children. She has the same abilities as her younger self - Time And Space Manipulation, Luminescence and Precognitive Instincts - but she manifested them much later in life, aged 5 and then 14. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.